Paris, le chocolat, Gin et Grimmjow
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: OS pour Cogitatio à l'occasion de la 30ème review pour L'enfant blanc et le tigre rouge. Au programme: Szayel avec des boobs, Sôrayel qui teste le métro aux heures de pointe, un petit dèj' épique, Gin qui fait des blagues, Grimmjow qui essaie de buter Gin, Ulquiqui qui prend des baffes, du Nutella, etc! Bref... du gros n'importe quoi. (langage trrrès jaggerjack-ien) (vulgaire quoi)
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens! Mouhéhéhé!

*esquive deux-trois lancers de couteaux aiguisés*

Vous vous rappelez l'OS promis pour la 30ème review...? Voui, voui, c'était au niveau du chapitre 4. (et là on en est au chapitre 13.) Comment ça, j'suis pas rapide?

*esquive une nouvelle salve de couteaux de lectrices excédées*

Mouais, je sais, j'galère... Mais j'ai un mis un de ces temps à trouver des idées qui me plaisaient!et j'ai mis une semaine à le taper... Hem. M'enfin, le voilà. À la méga bourre,VRAIMENT désolée, mais le voilà! Alors, **Cogitatio,** heureuse? Le v'là enfin ton OS! Désolée aussi pour le titre, j'avais pas d'idées et j'ai toujours été naze en intitulés de toute façon. En tout cas, y'a tout ce que tu m'avais demandé!

*sort une liste de sa poche*

Alors, alors, alors... Du chocolat: bon, j'ai mis du Nutella, de la pâtisserie et de la bouffe...CHECK. Le monde réel: et à Paris! CHECK! Rigolo: euuuh... je me suis marrée toute seule en le relisant, j'espère que c'est drôle... Et bien sûr, Gin, Grimmjow, Sôrayel et même Ulquiqui! CHECK!

Alors, petit avertissement: si vous n'avez pas lu **L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc**, je ne pense pas que vous comprendrez grand chose...

Et comme ça se passe à Paris, deux trois pitites précisions. Je suis Parisienne mais ptêt que bon, y'a des choses que tout le monde ne connaît pas. Donc! Pigalle, c'est THE quartier de chaud de la capitale (enfin, c'est plus trop le cas aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt au Bois de Vincennes que vous trouverez les prostituées), le Maxim's et la Tour d'Argent sont deux restos que même si vous travaillez pendant 3 vies vous pourrez à peine vous y payer un œuf sur le plat. Quoi d'autre... Et sinon, vu qu'il était beaucoup trop long, le site m'a obligé à le sortir en trois parties. Bah c'est tout. Ah si, Kayu est TRÈS vulgaire.

**Disclaimer:** Baaaaaaah... Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiqui et toute la bande ne m'appartienne po (pffff...!) Par contre, mouhéhéhéhé (faut que j'arrête avec ce rire à deux balles... sérieusement), Sôrayel, bah elle est rien qu'à moi, nananananère-euh!

* * *

.

.

Sôrayel bailla longuement, yeux clos et bouche grande ouverte puis s'étira comme un chat, encore toute engourdie de son long sommeil.

-Bah alors ma puce, on a bien dormi?

La voix rieuse de son père lui parvint aux oreilles mais elle ne tilta pas spécialement, encore dans un demi sommeil.

-Mchalut Papa... répondit-elle pâteusement, ses longs cheveux en bataille et mal coiffés retombant un peu n'importe comment sur ses épaules délicatement dessinées.

-Coucou! fit une Rangiku qui pétait le feu dès le réveil avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Pas du tout réveillée , la jeune fille fut à deux doigts de se rendormir contre ce nouveau coussin tout doux et tout chaud. Comme quoi Rangiku avait vraiment de gros seins. Et ce n'était pas Gin qui allait rejeter un coussin pareil.

D'ailleurs le shinigami avait, contrairement à sa fille toujours en mode zombie pas réveillé, prit le temps de se peigner. Bon, il y avait juste deux cheveux rebelles qui refusaient de rejoindre le reste de sa nasse argentée et qui lui faisait une antenne d'un doux gris sur le côté de la tête, mais sinon ca allait.

Devant Gin déjà habillé d'un kimono bleu pale, une table de petit déjeuner des plus garnies. D'un geste ample, il attrapa deux bols de café au lait fumant, coinça sous son bras un paquet de chouquettes, mordit dans un pain au chocolat pour l'empêcher de tomber et fit un petit signe de la tête pour que Rangiku le suive au dehors.

-Bah? Tu ne manges pas avec ta fille?

Gin rigola doucement en posant entre eux ce qu'il avait fauché sur la table pour leur petit déjeuner en amoureux (il adorait li-tté-ra-le-ment cette idée)

-Nanana! Dis ma Ran-chan, t'as déjà vu Grimmjow prendre le p'tit dej' avec sa fille?

La jeune femme plantureuse réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux clos et savourant les doux rayons du soleil matinal sur sa peau nue. Puis elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Tu vas très vite voir pourquoi je ne reste pas dans la même pièce qu'eux.

.

* * *

-Eyh! Salut fifille! fit Grimmjow en ébouriffant les cheveux bleus de sa fille.

-Salut P'pa d'amour! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire goguenard au surnom stupide avec lequel son père adorait la faire enrager.

-Wow. fit Grimmjow. CA c'est du petit déjeuner. P'tain, l'a géré Ichimaru... Café, pain, viennoiseries, pains au chocolat, confiottes, beurre et même Nutella! On va se faire péter le bide

-Clair et net! rigola la jeune fille encore en pyjama que l'odeur de chocolat chaud réveillait à vitesse grand V.

Traduction: habillée avec un vieux T-Shirt informe de sa Moman d'adoption beaucoup trop grand pour elle sur lequel on pouvait lire les initiales de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamies en violet avec en dessous un dessin très étrange et très flippant à mi-chemin entre Picasso et un trip sous hallucinogènes, probablement le portrait de la blonde par Yachiru.

-Eyh! fit soudain Grimmjow en se servant un bol de café noir tout en s'étranglant à moitié. C'quoi c'bordel?!

- Quoi?

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, spèce de mal élevée!

-La faute à qui?! s'offusqua sa fille morte de rire.

-Nan mais sérieux! Mate le bol que m'a refilé c't'abruti de shinigami!

La jeune fille plissa les yeux pour observer le dit-bol. Le sien à elle était très simple, blanc avec juste une bande bleue qui le cerclait. Mais celui de son père lui, était...  
Tout bleu.

Avec une ptite tête de chaton au beau milieu.

Et "Grimminou d'amour" avec un p'tit coeur à la fin écrit en gros au feutre indélébile.

Sôrayel éclata de rire en reconnaissant l'écriture de Gin. Et s'étouffa avec son pain au chocolat.

Il faut dire aussi que la tête de Grimmjow valait son pesant d'or, à-mi chemin entre "putain, il a pas OSÉ faire ça ?!" et "putain, j'vais l'BUTER!"

En état de choc profond, sa fille en profita pour lui piquer une chouquette.

-Eyh! beugla t-il aussitôt. Pas touche à MA bouffe!

-J'suis en pleine croissance! répliqua Sôrayel en enfournant une seconde chouquette.

-Dans tes rêves gamine! fit l'Arrancar en lui fauchant son pain au chocolat.

-PAS TOUCHE AU PAIN AU CHOCOLAT PÈRE DÉBILE! beugla t-elle tout en attaquant son père avec une fourchette.

.

La bataille pour le p'tit dèj' du milieu venait de commencer.

* * *

.

.

-Tu vois maintenant pourquoi j'ai préféré nous éloigner, mmm? fit Gin avec son grand sourire de serpent tout en grignotant ses viennoiseries.

-Mais y'a la guerre là-dedans ou quoi? lâcha Rangiku, yeux écarquillés devant les cris et les bruit d'objets brisés digne d'une guerre mondiale qui lui provenaient.

-Prendre un repas avec ces deux là, c'est suicidaire. fit le shinigami d'un ton docte, hautement amusé par le bordel que foutaient sa fille et l'Arrancar.

-Rooooh, roucoula la belle jeune femme en se penchant vers lui, décolleté de la mort en avant et sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Mais dit moi, tu es un héros pour avoir survécu à ça...

Et c'est au beau milieu de leurs mamours que Sôrayel surgit hors de la pièce en courant à toute vitesse, un pot de Nutella serré contre son torse. Collés comme avec de la superglue et s'embrassant à pleine bouche, les mains de Rangiku sur les fesses de Gin et les siennes dans son décolleté, les deux amants virent aussitôt jaillir Grimmjow derrière sa fille qui détalait comme une folle.

-SORAYEL! RAMENE CE POT DE NUTELLA TOUT DE SUITE! beugla t-il comme un dingue.

-JAMAIS! hurla celle ci tout en engouffrant de grosses cuillerées de pâte à tartiner dans sa bouche à toute vitesse.

.

.

* * *

-Pfouaaaaah...! lâcha Sôrayel en se tenant le ventre avec un large sourire. J'ai trop mangé...

-Tu t'es un peu sifflé 500g de Nutella à toi toute seule... Ca t'étonne? fit Grimmjow encore vexé de s'être fait piquer le-dit pot.

-Mais c'est trop bon ce truc!

-Tu vois? fit Gin fier de lui. J'te l'avais bien dit nan?

-Mais tellement... soupira la jeune fille avec des traces de chocolat sur les joues, un sourire de bienheureuse sur les lèvres.

À Las Noches, Sôrayel n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de manger de vrais petits déjeuners. En fait, Aizen n'avait jamais prit la peine de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait nourrir ses Espadas. Déjà, il n'avait pas que ca à foutre. Et puis franchement, il était Sosuke le Magnifique, Sa Majesté la Mèche, Souverain du Gel dans les Cheveux. Concevoir des plans machiavéliques pour conquérir le monde ok, penser à la popotte, non. Il avait un rang à tenir nom de Sosuke! En plus lui il s'en foutait, il avait Tosen qui lui cuisinait de bons petits plats dans un bento spécial Aizen sama sans gluten parce qu'il était allergique, qu'il avait l'estomac fragile et qu'il faisait attention à sa ligne.

Et puis bon, la cuisine vu par les Arrancars... Steak de hollow matin, midi et soir. Et le dimanche, c'était ragoût de hollow avec bouts d'humain pour assaisonner le tout. Youhou.

Autrement dit, leur parler gastronomie c'était un peu comme parler de dérivées du second degré à un gamin de quatre ans.

Alors depuis son départ du Hueco Mundo, Sôrayel se faisait une joie de découvrir les talents culinaires de son père. Le shinigami, parce que l'autre c'était à peine s'il était capable d'ouvrir tout seul la porte d'un micro onde.

Par contre, il fallait dire ce qui était, la cantine des 13 divisions, c'était pas Byzance et elle n'avait absolument rien à envier à celle de Las Noches. Les deux étaient tout aussi dégueux.

-Eh... J'ai une idée. fit Gin qui pensait visiblement à la même chose que sa fille, toujours en pleine phase de digestion de Nutella.

Grimmjow se crispa aussitôt. Qui disait idée d'Ichimaru disait catastrophe en perspective vu son humour plus que douteux. Et là, il le sentait pas du tout. -Kékecéé...? demanda Sôrayel, toujours partante de toutes façons.

-Mmm... J'ai pas envie de manger au Seireitei.

-Ouah, super! Bah t'entames ta grève de la faim tout seul. Grommela Grimmjow, toujours pas remis non plus du bol "Grimminou".

-Oh, très drôle Jaggerjack. Vraiment très drôle. On t'a jamais dit que t'avais un pur talent comique? Nanana, rien de tout ca. Ca vous dit d'aller manger là ou on trouve une des meilleures gastronomies au monde?

Gin savait très bien qu'en parlant de bouffe, Grimmjow allait l'écouter un tant soit peu. Et puis de toutes façons, Sôrayel le regardait déjà avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Où ca? Où ca? Où ca? fit-elle surexcitée.

-Haaaa... fit-il avec un air de conspirateur, son sourire de renard s'étirant d'un bout à l'autre de son visage fin. En France ma puce, à Paris, capitale mon-di-a-le de la gastronomie!

Le cri de joie de la jeune fille vrilla l'air de tout le Seireitei et pulvérisa au passage les tympans de Grimmjow, Gin ayant eut la prévoyance de se boucher les oreilles.

.

.

.

-Je suis sourd... lâcha Grimmjow, les oreilles qui sonnaient comme si Big Ben était à dix centimètres de lui.

-Meuh non, meuh non... fit un Gin hilare en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bon, on y va?

-Baaah... fit l'Arrancar, sourcils froncés et se dandinnant devant l'entrée du Senkaimon, pas chaud-chaud à l'idée d'aller dans ce truc. Ouais mais bon, j'ai les nouvelles recrues de la 11eme à aller terroriser moi...

Le shinigami ricanna. Attends deux secondes mon gros...

-Mmm, oui j'vois. T'inquiètes pas, j'comprends parfaitement. T'as la trouille, nan?

-... Que?! s'étrangla t-il à moitié. Moi?! La trouille?! DANS TES RÊVES!

Et Grimmjow sauta dans le Senkaimon pour la plus grande joie de sa fille.

.

* * *

-Putain de bordel de m...! commença à jurer Grimmjow avant de se censurer devant le regard de psychopathe meurtrier absolu que lui lança Gin.

"pas. de. vulgarité. devant. ma. FILLE!" avait répété le papa poule en question lorsque Sôrayel était encore petite et il continuait à le frapper violemment dès qu'il avait le malheur de lâcher deux-trois p'tites insultes de ci de là. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille soupçonnait fortement son shinigami de père de profiter de ce prétexte pour coller des baffes à l'Arrancar.

Bien sûr, ça donnait encore plus envie à l'Espada de lui encastrer la tête dans le mur le plus proche surtout depuis qu'il n'y avait plus d'Aizen-sama pour l'empêcher de pulvériser sa poupée gonflable perso. Ce mec était surpossessif! Y'avait que lui qui avait le droit d'abîmer son jouet, les autres, pas touche! Bon, le problème, cela restait quand même que Gin pouvait l'éclater en moins de dix secondes. Avec une main dans le dos.

-Pourquoi on est obligés de courir nous?! râla t-il.

-Naaaa, me dis pas que tu ignores qu'il faut un papillon de l'Enfer et que seuls les shinigamis peuvent en avoir? se moqua son adversaire.

-Eh mais j'suis membre de la 11ème division, moi maintenant!

-Mais tu restes un Arrancar, naaan? rigola le shinigami aux cheveux délicatement argentés, un petit papillon d'un noir profond battant d'un rythme rapide ses grandes ailes ciselées et voletant autour de lui.

-C'est pas juste! fit Sôrayel qui courait de même que ses deux pères le long du Senkaimon. Moi aussi j'veux un papillon!

Franchement, avec leurs ailes nervurées de ce noir sans fond et rehaussées d'un bleu marine d'un éclat incroyable, ces papillons étaient magnifiques. Elle était bien devenue un membre à part entière de la 7ème division alors elle aurait du avoir son papillon non?

Soudain, un tremblement ébranla le sol sur lequel ils couraient, secouant violemment les parois blanches du Senkaimon. Grimmjow, surpris, s'arrêta net mais Sôra, qui bavait déjà à l'idée de son repas à la Tour d'argent ou chez Maxim's, ne remarqua que quelques secondes trop tard que quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'un seul coup, la structure même du Senkaimon se mit à trembler avant de se déchirer violemment dans un gigantesque appel d'air. Avant qu'un d'entre eux n'ait le temps de réagir, chacun se retrouva séparé des deux autres, happé par la déchirure puis brutalement projeté hors du passage entre les mondes, pile au dessus de leur destination, Paris, sa Tour Eiffel, ses embouteillages et sa magnifique châpe de pollution.

-CONNARD D'URAHARAAAAAAAAAA! eut le temps de beugler Grimmjow à pleins poumons avant de de chuter à toute vitesse vers le sol.

.

* * *

**Voilà! Je vous poste la suite tout de suite! (en espérant que ce début vous ai pas fait fuir...) Mais quoi que vous en ayez pensé, vous me laissez une chtite review...? Siouplait?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et PAF! seconde partie de cet OS pour Cogi (qui part dans tous les sens mais c'est pas grave...) **

* * *

.

Jean-Kévin ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait mourir ce jour d'une crise cardiaque. Pour l'instant, Jean-Kévin était dans le métro, il était 8h du matin et c'était bien sûr les heures de pointe. Traduction, la rame était blindée, Jean-Kévin se faisait écrabouiller contre les vitres, tout le monde râlait et ça puait la sueur. Bref, des heures de pointe normales dans le métro parisien. De toutes façons, la vie de Jean-Kévin, c'était de la merde. Il avait un taf où il se faisait honteusement exploiter par sa supérieure, une vieille fille aigrie et acariâtre qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, lui si faible et surtout si con. Sa femme le trompait allègrement avec des hommes plus beaux et plus jeunes que lui, ce qui n'était pas très difficile il faut le reconnaître. Mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal parce qu'il faisait pareil.

C'est ainsi, écrabouillé contre une vitre taguée de toute part d'un métro parisien et songeant à ses innombrables maîtresses que Jean-Kévin fit sa crise cardiaque lorsqu'une jeune fille à la peau aussi blanche que son hakama et aux longs cheveux d'un bleu argenté s'écrasa avec fracas sur le toit métallique de la rame, y imprimant la forme de son corps. Et Jean-Kévin mourut, persuadé que les aliens lançaient l'invasion de la France.

.

Lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'apprendre le sonido/shunpo, Sôrayel avait pris un certain nombre de murs en pleine tête. L'impulsion de départ, pas de problème. C'était freiner avant de manger l'obstacle en pleine poire qui était plus dur. Et bien ça faisait vachement plus mal de prendre un métro qu'un mur dans la tronche.

Heureusement pour elle, malgré la panique des gens dans le-dit métro qui beuglaient à pleins poumons persuadés d'avoir été percutés par une météorite ou carrément détournés par les terroristes du métro (car tout le monde sait qu'Al Qaida et les féministes détournent régulièrement les métros aux heures de pointe pour faire chier le plus de gens possible), le conducteur qui écoutait du heavy-metal à fond les ballons poursuivit son chemin sur les rails aériens de la ligne 2.

Amusée par cette chose étrange (comment autant de personnes arrivaient-elles à rentrer dans un truc aussi petit...?), Sôrayel se redressa avec une petite grimace de douleur. Puis elle se mit debout, savourant la sensation de vitesse qui faisait claquer le tissu de son hakama immaculé. Le métro filant vers sa destination, son incroyable chevelure bleue se mit à voler derrière elle révélant par la même le reste de son masque de hollow le long de sa nuque.

Le métro glissant sur ses rails aériens portés au dessus des avenues bruyantes sur d'imposantes structures métalliques d'un gris sale, elle avait de sa position une vue imprenable sur une grande partie de Paris qui se réveillait doucement. Au loin, la jeune fille pouvait repérer les étranges bulbes gonflés du Sacré Cœur sur la butte Montmartre mais également les tours de Notre-Dame de Paris finement ciselées et se dressant fièrement vers ce ciel lourd de nuages. Sôrayel pouvait également voir les divers bâtiments de tailles diverses aux toits de ce gris typique de la ville Lumière qui noircit sous la pluie.

Ce spectacle la fascina. Pas parce que Sôrayel trouvait la ville spécialement belle, majestueuse ou même impressionnante non, c'était tout simplement parce que ce qu'elle voyait là, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Les seuls paysages qui avaient composé sa vie jusque là étaient ceux du Hueco Mundo, blancs et vides. Et encore! En un an d'existence, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle allait souvent eut l'occasion de sortir de sa pièce. Alors oui, à ses yeux le spectacle de cette capitale bondée d'humains pressés, grise et polluée était merveilleux et fascinant.

* * *

.

Paris est une vieille ville mais surtout, c'est la capitale de la France. Et c'est pas juste un titre pour faire joli.

-NIQUE SA MÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈRE!

fut le cri absolument bestial qu'entendirent soudain trois sénateurs, chacun plus âgé que l'autre et plus proches du stade de la momie que de l'être encore vivant, en balade dans le parc du Sénat, plus connu sous le nom du parc du Luxembourg. Et c'est sous leurs trois paires d'yeux presque aveugles que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Arrancar et ex-sexta Espada s'écrasa brutalement au beau milieu du bassin, peu profond, pulvérisa la fontaine, le fond du bassin, écrabouilla deux canards qui somnolaient et tua cinq mouettes et trois sénateurs d'une crise cardiaque.

Furieux contre Urahara qui n'avait pas été fichu de leur assurer un transfert normal et pas un putain de Senkaimon version puzzle et contre la horde de pigeons stupides qu'il avait percutée en plein vol, il se défoula un bon coup en pulvérisant d'un bout à l'autre le Sénat, butant tous les sénateurs au passage pour faire bonne mesure. On s'en fout, ils servent à rien d'abord.

* * *

.

-Repérés! lâcha Sôrayel, poing brandi et grand sourire victorieux, toute contente d'avoir localisé ses deux pères.

En même temps, ce n'était pas bien dur vu la plupart de ces humains n'avaient pas la moindre trace de reiatsu si minime soit-elle. Mais bon, il lui avait fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer aux rejets d'énergies de ce monde. Et bonne nouvelle, le métro se dirigeait droit vers son shinigami de père. En songeant au repas plantureux qu'ils allaient avoir, les yeux de la jeune fille, toujours postée sur le toit de son métro pris en otage par «une horde de punks sauvages aux cheveux bleus» d'après les organisateurs et «une prostituée» d'après la police, se remplirent d'étoiles et son estomac se mit à gargouiller de plus belle.

Et ce, malgré le pot entier de Nutella (400 g de pâte à tartiner au bas mot...) qu'elle s'était enfilé quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

.

Gin, lui, était trrrrès bien là où il était. Pas bête, il avait planqué dans les plis de son uniforme noir de shinigami deux trois paquets de chouquettes toutes plus délicieuses les une que les autres. Grand sourire sur les lèvres, il porta une nouvelle viennoiserie à sa bouche. Quoi, son régime? Eyh, c'est Gin! Vous l'avez bien regardé l'albinos là? Plus maigre que ça, c'est la morgue. Et puis bon, après un an d'Aizen-sama-le-pervers et ses gros délires à la con, il pouvait bien se faire plaisir et bouffer autant de chouquettes qu'il voulait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le bide qui éclate.

Elles étaient vraiment excellente d'ailleurs ces chouquettes. Il en engouffra une autre dans sa bouche avec un soupir de délice. Ouais, il avait bien fait de les faucher dans la cuisine de Komamura le renard. Qui aurait cru que ce gros renard avec ses immense pattounes pouvait cuisiner d'aussi petites et délicates viennoiseries? Miam, miam, miam! C'est ainsi que Gin désigna le capitaine de sa p'tite puce comme sa nouvelle victime de blagues et fournisseur de chouquettes officiel.

Il était très bien là où il était. Aah, Paris, ses pâtisseries fines et ses filles de joie... Rien à dire, il adorait cette ville. Montmartre, la Bohême, les cabarets et ses magnifiques danseuses burlesques aux jambes de déesses... Vive Paris. Par contre, il ne savait pas encore lequel il préférait du Moulin rouge ou du Crazy Horse. Épineuse question.

Et pour l'instant, il pulvérisait joyeusement son régime à coups de chouquettes entouré de plantureuses jeunes femmes aux larges décolletés et aux poses carrément lascives. Ah, sa vie était magnifique... Il attendait tranquillement que sa fille le rejoigne, guidée par son reiatsu.

.

.

* * *

_-C'est... bruyant._

Sôrayel rigola, amusée par l'intervention de l'Arrancar qui squattait son monde intérieur.

_-C'est génial hein?!_

_ -Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit._

_ -Gni-gni-gni, rabas-joie!_ répondit-elle en bondissant d'un coup dans le vide, quittant le toit de son métro et le cadavre de Jean-Kévin pour atterrir d'un seul coup au milieu d'une rue piétonne.

Et la moitié des gens présents crut que cette nana était une cosplayeuse ou une pute, l'autre que c'était tout simplement un ninja punk au service des Illuminati en mission de reconnaissance pré-invasion du monde. D'un pas vif et joyeux, elle se mit à avancer dans la direction du reiatsu de son père, visiblement très content parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fluctuer à un rythme enlevé.

Seulement, toute à sa joie d'enfant, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'endroit où le métro l'avait déposé. La jeune fille mi-Arrancar, mi-shinigami était tout simplement arrivée à Pigalle, quartier chaud de la capitale.

.

.

* * *

Sôrayel était encore à une trentaine de mètres de son père, fendant difficilement la foule compacte lorsqu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années l'accosta avec un regard lubrique carrément louche.

-Eh, ma petite...

La jeune fille ouvrit rond ses deux grands yeux vifs, surprise qu'un inconnu vienne la voir.

-Dis moi, t'es une p'tite nouvelle nan...? Tu prends combien...?

Avant qu'il ait le temps de lui demander quelle était sa prestation, Ulquiorra s'écria d'un seul coup d'une voix étrangement aiguë:

_._

_-Frappe le!_

.

Sans réfléchir, Sôrayel obéit et écrasa son poing sur la tête du vieux porc qui s'écrabouilla au sol, lâchant entre ses dents désormais éclatées «on aurait pu négocier le prix...»

_._

_-Ul... Ulquiorra?_

_ -..._

_ -Pourquoi tu m'as dit de le frapper...?_

_ -Crois moi, tu as bien fait. _

_ -C'est pas c'que je te demandais..._

_ -Tu as bien fait._

_ -Perroquet! Il allait rien me faire ce vieux, non?_

.

Ah, autant de naïveté... Ulquiorra soupira, mi-amusé, mi-consterné.

.

-_Comment dire...? Disons que, vu le quartier..._

.

Interloquée et surtout curieuse, Sôrayel fronça les sourcils. Ulquiorra n'avait jamais été très clair mais là, il semblerait carrément tenter d'esquiver le plus vite possible le sujet. Bon, ce n'était pas qu'avoir pulvérisé les dents d'un vieux con au regard lubrique la gênait mais il fallait bien avouer que la réaction de son cher Espada l'intriguait.

La jeune fille finit par lever les yeux et ses joues pâles se parèrent aussitôt d'un fort rouge vif lorsqu'elle vit les nombreuses sex-shops, boîtes de strip-tease aux couleurs bigarrées et des nuées de prostituées, toutes engoncées dans des tenues plus osées les unes que les autres. Nan parce que le slip fourrure avec les cuissardes léopard, le boa rose à paillettes et le crâne rasé, fallait le faire. La coupe afro, le maquillage violet, le microkini de 3cm carrés à la place du soutif et la mini jupe fourrure c'était pas mal non plus.

Seulement, les joues aussi rouge que la mini jupe de la prostituée qui lui faisait face en se demandant qui était cette nouvelle aux cheveux bleus, le cerveau de la jeune fille buggua. Elle s'emmêla brusquement les pieds, les jambes, le reste et s'écroula d'un coup dans un magnifique roulé-boulé digne des J.O. Ah, maladresse, maladresse...

Forcément, parce que le destin est un petit rigolo qui s'emmerde et qui n'a rien de mieux à foutre qu'emmerder le monde, elle buta sur quelqu'un et chuta sur elle. Parce que le-dit quelqu'un était une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Szayel avec des boobs? Qui était au passage une prostituée.

À moitié étalée sur elle, Sôrayel avait une vue plongeante sur son opulente poitrine, du bonnet F grand minimum (dire qu'elle pensait qu'avoir des seins plus gros que les obus de Rangiku, c'était juste violer les lois de la physique...)

-Pardon! couina aussitôt la jeune fille en fermant les yeux, les joues rouges comme des tomates bien mûres.

La prostituée lui colla une baffe.

Sôrayel resta un instant interdite. Elle venait de faire quoi là?!

Et elle lui colla une baffe tonitruante à son tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent face à face, prêtes à se bouffer mutuellement la gueule.

Power ranger rose VS power ranger bleue.

Ça va faire mal.

-Tu te prends pour qui, connasse? lâcha la prostituée en la gratifiant d'un superbe doigt d'honneur magnifiquement manucuré.

Sôrayel lui en adressa deux tandis qu'Ulquiorra soupirait dans son monde intérieur. Face à lui, Kage no Akayuki se redressa brusquement.

-Un blème?! Tu te crois où p'tit con?! lâcha la petite fille, carrément sur les nerfs. Ça va, tranquille trouduc?! Tu squattes honteusement notre putain de bled et t'ose critiquer, enculé de mes couilles! Bordel, j'vais t'éclater la tronche...!

L'Espada écarquilla ses grands yeux verts (enfin... deux millimètres de plus que d'habitude quoi). Rien à faire, il avait beau passer ses journées coincé ici à supporter les joutes verbales et les bastons des deux zanpakutos, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer au vocabulaire de cette enfant aux cheveux rouge cachés sous sa capuche immaculée.

Haute comme trois pommes et la bouille d'une gamine, elle avait un vocabulaire à vous faire pâlir de jalousie Grimmjow. Visiblement, le zanpakuto avait bien assimilé les leçons de maître Jaggerjack. Un peu inquiet quand même, il vit l'enfant se lever en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Voir une gamine à la bouille trognonne avec une expression à la Chuck Norris sur le visage, c'était vraiment flippant. Dérangeant mais surtout flippant.

Surtout qu'Ulquiorra ne se remettait que très lentement de son combat contre Kurosaki-le-schizophrène qu'il avait pourtant tué (nan, avec un trou dans la poitrine on survit pas des masses non, c'est un peu une des lois de la physique quoi...) mais qui avait aussitôt ressuscité avec une sacré envie de bouffer la tronche de tout le monde. Enfin, surtout la sienne en fait.

Bref.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à la limite, c'était fuir en rampant. Ulquiorra réfléchit deux secondes. Lui, fuir? En rampant? Plutôt se re-faire pulvériser par Kurosaki-le-schizophrène.

Kage no Akayuki approcha encore d'un pas.

-Tu vas faire quoi là? gronda Tsukitora agacé du pied de l'arbre mort dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux perchés.

-Mais ferme ta putain de grande gueule toi! lâcha aussitôt l'autre zanpakuto visiblement sur les nerfs.

Sôrayel avait ses règles ou quoi?

-Ouvre la encore et j't'enfonce c't'arbre dans le fion tellement profond que tu vas avoir les couilles qui ressortent par les trou de nez!

Tsukitora poussa un rugissement beaucoup plus inquiétant que ce qu'aurais jamais pu pousser un tigre normal. Cette nana était une folle furieuse que d'avoir deux zanpakutos aussi dingues que ça en elle.

Murciélago était très calme, lui. Bon, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, son zanpakuto était plutôt du genre grosse feignasse à dormir non-stop. Et quand il ne dormait pas, il ne parlait pas non plus. On pouvait dire que Murciélago était du genre discret.

En même temps, à côté de ces deux là, même Kenpachi Zaraki mixé avec un supporter de foot un soir de finale de Coupe du monde était discret.

Kage no Akayuki péta littéralement un câble et se mit à insulter à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main: Ulquiorra, Tsukitora, l'arbre mort, les putes, la mer, l'humanité toute entière, le Gotei 13... Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers Ulquiorra, se rappelant d'un seul coup que c'était la faute de ce «squatteur d'enculé de connard de sa maman la salope» si sa maîtresse adorée, la seule à ne jamais se faire insulter visiblement, avait percuté une prostituée. L'enfant ouvrit la bouche et...

bug...

bug...

bug du système...

réinitialisation du système...

veuillez patienter quelques instants, il semblerait que l'extrême vulgarité déployée par un des intervenants de ce que nous n'oserons point désigner de l'intitulé «récit» ait fait planter le système général...

nous nous excusons pour la gêne occasionnée et informons nos lecteurs que Lucifer se charge avec bonheur de coller des baffes à l'auteur pour avoir osé mettre de telles insanité dans la bouche d'une pure et innocente enfant...

relance du système...

-... LA MÈRE À JACQUES CHIRAC! termina la gamine avant de s'arrêter brusquement, victime d'une extinction de voix.

Sauvé.

Ni une, ni deux, besoin de se défouler, Kayu posa ses petites fesses sur le torse d'Ulquiorra pour l'empêcher de se barrer en rampant comme un asticot albinos.

Ulquiorra déglutit.

Ulquiorra vit sa vie défiler.

Ulquiorra se demanda ce qu'il y avait après «Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux» juste au cas où.

Puis Kayu se mit à lui coller des baffes surpuissantes malgré ses petits bras à un rythme quasi industriel histoire de se calmer.

* * *

**Et v'là la deuxième partie! La 3ème débarque tout de suite!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Tadadammm! Voilà la fin de cet OS plutôt défoncé... Et la fin part un peu en couilles, pas tapeeeeer!**

* * *

-Ça va, tu débarque pépère?! Te sens pas gênée surtout! fit la prostituée, rebaptisée Szayelinette par Sôrayel pour mieux se repérer. Putain, il est à nous ce quartier! Alors dégage!

-Mais j't'emmerde! lâcha la jeune fille. D'où tu m'agresses comme ça aussi?!

-Moi? Moi je t'agresse?! s'offusqua Szayelinette en rejetant ses cheveux roses derrière son épaule d'un petit mouvement gracile de la tête. T'es sérieuse toi avec ton look de merde? Tu veux choper quoi comme clients avec tes seins en smarties là?

-Ta gueule poufiasse! répliqua acide Sôra, vexée comme un pou. Tu t'es vue avec tes obus?!

-Et avec tes ch'veux bleus là, c'est juste atroce! T'as fumé quoi, connasse?!

Deux secondes de plus et la jeune fille décapitait la pute rose à mains nues.

-Et en plus tu t'permet de cogner NOS clients? Pauv' cloche! Retourne sucer les vieux cons du bois de Boulogne!

Et Szayelinette partit en orbite terrestre d'un seul coup de poing surpuissant qui lui explosa l'os de la mâchoire. Seulement, ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui avait écrasé sa main refermée sur la tête de la prostituée aux éclatants cheveux roses. Nan.

C'était Grimmjow, qui avait juste entendu la dernière phrase de Szayel réincarné en gonzesse. Et qui avait moyennement aimé.

-Putain c'était qui c'te pauv' grognasse?! grogna t-il furieux.

-T'inquiètes P'pa! gronda sa fille d'une voix sourde, encore furieuse et mourant d'envie de pulvériser quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui aurait le malheur de passer à portée de ses poings.

Grimmjow restant quand même Grimmjow même en colère et près à atomiser la ville et la raser, la totalité des prostituées et prostitués de Pigalle se retourna d'un bloc, yeux maquillés à mort braqués sur lui.

Que du muscle dessinés de la manière la plus délicate et sensuelle qui soit et pas une once de graisse, un corps d'Apollon parfait à pondre des litres de bave, une usine à fantasme, un appel à la luxure, du beau mâle comme on n'en fait plus, des yeux d'un bleu brûlant à vous faire bander le plus convaincu des hétéros, des cheveux du bleu électrique le moins discret qui puisse se faire...

Grimmjow quoi.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Eh les filles... Matez le gars!

-Pincez moi, je rêve éveillée là! Putain mais le mor-ceau! Un Dieu est descendu parmi nous...

-T'as vu ces abdos... Rohlàlàlàààààààà...!

-La vache, j'vais me mettre à ronronner.

-Putain ce sourire carnassier... Grrraouh, viens me voir, belle panthère!

-Kyaaaaah... !

-Ce corps! C'te merveille...

-Haaaaaaaaaan... J'viens de mouiller ma culotte...!

-Z'ont la même couleur de cheveux, croyez que c'est son mac...?

-C'est pas un beau gosse... C'est Dieu sur Terre!

-J'lui fait la spéciale gratis... Surtout qu'il doit être vachement bien monté sous la ceinture... Han!

-Avec un corps pareil, il te fait monter aux rideaux direct.

-Les filles, j'viens d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'en le regardant...!

.

.

.

* * *

Gin enfourna une nouvelle chouquette, le regard rêveur et un peu ailleurs. Faut dire que la nana qui lui faisait un strip-tease pile devant lui quand même vachement douée et avait des courbes carrément divines. Trrrrès beau strip-tease mais, nanana, désolé ma belle, elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de SA Ran-chan qui lui avait fait le plus beau strip-tease du monde. Sur le coup, sa belle blonde était carrément bourrée et ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots mais il s'en foutait parce que c'était sa Rangiku-rien-qu'à-lui et que bah personne n'arrivait à la cheville de SA Rangiku.

Voilà. Rangiku est parfaite. Point à la ligne.

Il mangea une nouvelle chouquette.

Aah, Pigalle... Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien. Surtout qu'il y avait trois magnifiques jeunes femmes dont les seins rivalisaient de taille qui roucoulaient autour de lui. Pour Gin, la drague c'était limite dans ses gênes. Bon, il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas légué ces gênes à sa fille parce que le premier p'tit con à couilles qui approchait sa p'tite puce à moins de 10 m, il le génocidait purement et simplement. Exterminatioooon! Alors si c'était elle qui se mettait à draguer, il allait devoir faire gaffe.

Soudain, des cris stridents dans le lointain lui parvinrent.

Interloqué, il posa sa chouquette et tendit l'oreille tandis que sa strip-teaseuse s'arrêtait elle aussi, totalement à poil à part un minuscule string en dentelle rose fuschia. Avant de voir sa fille et son débile de père à mononeurone courir vers lui comme des dératés, poursuivis par une horde de prostitués au regard lubrique et la bave au lèvre.

Au secours.

Et Gin se mit à son tour à courir comme un dingue en beuglant de trouille, hors de question de se faire violer par ces psychopathes. Il avait suffisamment donné avec Sosuke le magnifique. Nan parce que vu leur regard emplis de la luxure la plus profonde et leurs grands sourires qui le faisaient carrément flipper, si elles le choppaient, elle allait pas le louper. Et si il s'amusait à trancher en deux cette horde de fous furieux, il aurait vite fait de se faire engueuler par Pépé Yama. Il venait de retrouver sa Ran-chan d'amour alors franchement, finir en barbecue albinos bien grillé, c'était pas dans ses plans!

-Les filles! Y'a un second beau gosse!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

.

.

.

* * *

.

-Bordel! de! MERDE! beugla Grimmjow de toute la force de ses poumons tout en continuant à sprinter comme un dingue pour pas se faire violer.

-Grimmjow! grinça Gin. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!

-Pas ma faute putain!

-P'paaaaa! fit Sôrayel, vexée de pas avoir pu éclater elle même Szayelinette. J'ai un point de côtéééé! Éclatons les!

-Nanana ma puce, il faut pas tuer les humains!

Surtout qu'il a prévu THE soirée avec Rangiku: petit dîner aux chandelles sur la plage, lit de pétales de roses, petits cadeaux des grandes boutiques de Paris, capitale de la mode... Ce soir, il BAI-SAIT!

Alors il était pas question de mourir maintenant d'un coup de Ryujjin Jakka parce qu'il avait pulvérisé deux trois humaines lubriques à la con.

-C'est elle qu'ont commencé! répliqua la jeune fille tout en continuant à courir à toute vitesse.

-D'accord avec toi! finit par lâcher Grimmjow avec son grand sourire carnassier façon Jaggerjack. Pulvérisons les!

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

-Nanana, on se calme!

-Trouillard! fit l'Arrancar en dégainant brusquement Panthera.

Aussitôt, sa fille recracha de sa gorge Kage no Akayuki. Avec un immense sourire de pure joie, Sôrayel referma ses longs doigts le long dU fourreau avant de dégainer le sabre d'un grand geste avec un son cristallin.

-YAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! Recouvre, Kage no Akayuki!

Puis son long sabre libéré, elle se mit à le faire tournoyer autour d'elle comme Iba le lui avait appris, tranchant les chairs à une vitesse folle.

-Nan, nan, nan, arrêtez vos conneries tous les deux!

-Roh, ta gueule Ichimaru! Tiens, d'ailleurs...

Grimmjow étira ses lèvres en un immense sourire carnassier.

-T'veux pas qu'on touche aux humains?! Pas d'problème!

Et l'Arrancar abaissa Panthera à toute vitesse en direction de l'épaule du shinigami pour le trancher en deux par la clavicule. L'ex-capitaine esquiva facilement d'un simple shunpo.

-Aaaah, alors tu le prends comme ça, mmm? fit le shinigami de sa voix chantonnante en dégainant Shinzô d'un coup sec avec son grand sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres.

-J'te jure! beugla Grimmjow avec un grand rire de dingue. Depuis le temps que je meurs d'envie de t'éclater la tronche!

Shinzô s'étira puis se contracta d'un mouvement ultra-vif, manquant de justesse de perforer l'épaule de Grimmjow tandis que ce dernier répliqua en basculant sur le côté pour trancher la peau pâle du torse de Gin, la marquant d'une longue estafilade rouge.

-Quoi? rigola l'ex-capitaine en parant les coups surpuissants de l'Espada. C'est pour le bol que tu m'en veux? Mon p'tit Grimminou!

-J'VAIS T'PULVÉRISER !

Pendant que ses deux pères se crêpaient littéralement le chignon, Sôrayel s'éclatait comme une petite folle à trancher ses humains à la con, dansant à une vitesse folle avec son long sabre gracile.

-T'as un problème l'albinos?! Fait tes prières connard!

-Dans tes rêves, abruti fini!

-Crève!

-Va mourir!

-YAHAHAAAAAAAAAA ! beugla leur fille à fond dans son délire.

-Ban... kai! Kamishini no Yari!

-Grince Panthera! Resurrecion, segunda etapa!

.

Et c'est ainsi que Paris fut rayé de la carte à cause du sex-appeal d'un Arrancar et d'un shinigami.

* * *

**Quoi, ça part dans tous les sens...? **

**Voui, je sais... Pardon. **

**Et j'ai un humour assez naze, je sais.**

**Alors? Z'en avez pensé quoi? (lâchez vous sur les reviews, même si vous avez pas aimé!) (eh! vous me laissez une review et... cooooooooooookies!)**


End file.
